Unexpected Couple
by ThornyRose463
Summary: Rachel Locksley (played by Nell Tiger Free) is the only child of Robin Locksley, better known as Robin Hood and his wife, Marian Locksley. She has been Ben's best friend since birth. She is the captain of the Auradon Prep archery team. She and Carlos end up becoming a couple. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.


Prince Ben and Rachel Locksley, the daughter of Robin Locksley, better known as Robin Hood, had been best friends since birth. They were born on the same day and at the same time, and they had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Robin and his wife, Marian Locksley, were the king and queen's advisors and had their own room in the castle, as did Rachel.

* * *

Ben definitely didn't think that he would have broken up with Audrey when he brought the villain kids to Auradon. He also never really thought about what might happen to his reputation if these kids did exactly what most of the students at Auradon Prep thought they would do.

Rachel was on the archery field, aiming her bow at one of the targets, trying to take her mind off of the incident that happened during the visit with all of the students' parents.

How was this going to come back on Ben? Should it really be on him? It was technically Audrey and Chad who started all of that. And the villain kids were raised on the Isle of the Lost, so their initial instinct is to fight.

Rachel let the arrow go, sending it flying into the middle of the target. She shot a few more arrows, all landing in the middle of the target, the final one splitting the first one she had shot.

"I haven't seen you this frustrated in a while, Rachel," Ben said, walking onto the archery field.

Rachel was the captain of Auradon Prep's archery team, not because her father was the coach, but because she had earned her position by being the best archer on the team. The team was made up of all girls.

"That's because I haven't been this frustrated in a while," Rachel said.

"What's on your mind?" Ben asked, sitting down on the bench.

"They shouldn't be blaming you. Audrey and Chad technically started all of that." Rachel said.

"Well, it is on me, just like my dad said. It was my decision to bring them here." Ben said.

Rachel shook her head and started to put her bow and arrows away. "It's still stupid."

"At least you aren't Doug. He can't even talk to them because of Audrey and Chad." Ben said.

"Chad knows that even if I was part of their group, I wouldn't listen to them," Rachel said.

"Just like your dad when he was told he couldn't do what he wanted," Ben said.

"Exactly. My dad is known as Robin Hood, after all," Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel walked into school, wanting to get to her dorm room so this day could be over. But not everything goes as planned.

Rachel felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around and saw Carlos. She smiled at him.

"What's up, Carlos?" Rachel asked.

"First of all, please tell me you don't hate us," Carlos said.

"Trust me, I don't hate you. Audrey and Chad had that coming." Rachel said.

"There you are, Rachel!" Audrey yelled.

"What do you want, Audrey?" Rachel asked, turning around, arms crossed.

"I wanted to see why you were talking to the villains," Audrey said.

Rachel shook her head, hands clenching into fists.

"They aren't villains. You and Chad are the ones who started it. You two just can't seem to get over who their parents are. They can make their own decisions. They are their own person, not their parents." Rachel snapped. "You also just have to face it — Ben is happy with Mal."

Audrey looked at Rachel in shock. Rachel grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him towards the dorms.

"Now I see why Ben was telling you to be careful with your temper," Carlos said.

Rachel laughed.

"What did you need, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Well…Um…You see…I kind of like you," Carlos said, rubbing the back of his neck.

It took a minute for things to register, but when they finally did, Rachel looked at Carlos in shock as he wasn't making eye contact. She took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"I feel the same way," Rachel said.

Carlos smiled and hugged Rachel. She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

After what happened at the coronation, Audrey and Chad stopped bugging Mal and her friends. Ben and Mal were happy with being themselves. Rachel and Carlos were basically together every single moment of the day, other than when he was at tourney practice or when she was at archery practice.

"I'm glad this didn't come back and bite us," Rachel said to Ben as they were sitting in his office and waiting for Carlos to finish tourney practice.

"You and me both, Rachel. I really think Mal was a good thing that happened to you," Ben said.

"She definitely was the best thing that ever happened to you," Rachel said.

"Same goes for you and Carlos," Ben said.

Rachel smiled and took a sip of the tea she was drinking.

"It's still weird not seeing you out on the tourney field," Rachel said.

"I miss it, but I just don't have time with all this king stuff," Ben said.

"Which I understand. I hope you realize that I appreciate that you make time to come to the competitions," Rachel said.

"Anything for my best friend. You have always had faith in me," Ben said.

THE END


End file.
